Harry's New Legacy
by Dark Wolf of Teros
Summary: What if Harry didn’t grow up with the Dursleys? Full summary inside, AU Okay okay, A new chapter is up!
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Harry didn't grow up with the Dursleys? Harry was sent to America to live with a wizarding family to Dumbledore's surprise is a part of the Potter's bloodline somehow. Two Families are helping preparing the two eldest of their family for a coming war. Harry, his "Sister," and their best friends must prepare them for the coming 1st through 7th year at Hogwarts while getting past the threat of Lord Voldemort and Malfoy.

A/N: Ok some evil notes and junk to get things straight but I start this AU of Harry Potter:

Yes, Hermione, Ron, and Harry are still the golden Trio and two OC are entering the circle of friends with them. Draco is still going to be the evil git we all know and love to hate. Snape…Well he is going to be OOC a bit for both Harry and Laura for a reason.

Anything you've read in "With Lion's Eyes" FORGET IT! I changed both Laura's and Drake's animagus forms and their nicknames, but don't worry, Laura's is still a Half-Indian and Drake is still an Indian.

I'm going to follow the plot from the Harry Potter Series, but I'm changing a few things so both Laura and Drake can fit into the story line. You'll be surprise what I'm going to do to both Laura and Drake, and I'll give you a hint, something is going to happen to both Drake and Laura in the second and third year that the other is help Harry and the other is out of the picture for a short while (Evil grin)

Finally, No Dursleys! Yes, I really hate the Dursleys that much that I killed them off at the beginning of the story.

If anyone has any questions I'll just you the answers before each chapter after the prologue. **I like to thank Feline2001 for helping me revise the prologue and make sure my HP's facts were right.**

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling and All her wonderfulness own the series, the only thing I own is the Longs and the Eaglehorns from America and the nice little add ins so both Drake and Laura can play their roles in the story.

Prologue: The Promise

Lily Potter sat in the living room waiting for her husband with one of their friends and Albus Dumbledore. With a loud pop, three people appeared in the room with grim news for Lily, "I'm sorry, Lily," Her Husband began to say, "But your Sister, Petunia, and her family were killed by Voldemort."

Tears formed in Lily's eyes as her husband gently hugged her. "Thank you, James, for trying to protect them." Lily cried. It was true that she and her sister hadn't seen eye to eye ever since she got her letter, but in secret they still loved each other. "Now what are we going to do, if something happens to us, who's going to take care of Harry?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, if anything happens, I want you to take care of him and raise him." James said with a heavy heart. Then Dumbledore stepped in, "James, Lily, maybe that wouldn't be wise, I believe if anything happens, young Harry should go to a family of either Potter or Evans' blood…"

"What about Eaglehorn?" A new voice said as a young woman in her early twenties with long brown hair, wearing a black cloak and a young man who was also in his early twenties with long back hair tied back into a ponytail, and wearing a violet cloak appeared. Dumbledore looked at the two strangers, "Who are you?" He asked but James knew the young woman right away.

"Karen Eaglehorn, you smart alec! How in the heck did you finally us?" James said with a smile and embraced the young woman making Lily a little jealous.

"Oh, I ran into that chubby friend of yours, umm… what's his name?" Karen said slapping her fingers, trying to think of his name. "Oh Peter, that's it, I asked him where I could find you."

James shook his head and the smile on his face faded, "That's it, Karen can take our son if something happens to us!"

Karen took a step back, "Hang on, Time out, what's going on, James, you're not the same James Potter I knew years ago, you have a son!" then Karen looked at Lily and winked at her, "And you're married, James, that's wonderful, I wish you had told me and I would have sent things over to you from America to help protect you both!"

Lily stood up, "I don't who you are but…"

"Oh forgive my rudeness. I am Karen Elizabeth Eaglehorn, First class Auror for the American Defense League, First class Elite Potion Master, and second cousin to James, and this is Zackary "Grayclaw" Long, First class Auror for the Defense League, and High Shaman and Healer of the Riverbear Tribe."

The man bowed, "Yes, but please my friends call me Zack."

"We were sent by the American Defense League to help in the fight against Voldemort…" Zack flinched when he heard Karen say 'Voldemort,' "Zack don't do that!" and Karen took a seat after punching him in the side. Lily sat down as well as James and the other four men.

"Karen, I need to ask a favor, if anything happens to me and Lily, will you take Harry with you to America?" James looked at Karen with a little fear in his eyes and Karen took notice right away. "James, what's going on?"

James, Lily, and Dumbledore explained to Karen about the prophecy surrounding two boys, their son and another little boy named Neville. They explained how they're marked for death as well as their son, Karen gasped at the end of the long explanation, "So you see, if anything happens to us, we need someone to take care of Harry." Lily said finally.

"Karen, will you help us?" James said

There was a silence, Karen was trying to gather everything they said, and then she nodded, "Of course, he'll be more then welcome to come with me if anything happens, I'll raise him as if he was my own son along side of my daughter."

"You have a daughter? Now who said they've changed?"

"Oh shut up, James," Karen snapped, sticking her tongue out at him but then a small tear ran down her cheek, "besides, she'll need a friend since her father was killed by a death eater three months ago."

James and Lily were silent, all they could do was nod their heads, then Karen turned to Zack. "Zack, head home and tell Falco and my parents I'll be home as soon as I can." Zack did a mock salute and disappeared without a trace.

"I'll be in the forest watching the house, James. I'll keep as many Death eaters at bay as I can." Karen said as she melted away and a beautiful white wolf took her place and ran out of the door. Dumbledore and Sirius wished them a good night, and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

The next day was Halloween. Lily was making James some breakfast while James tried to feed a baby boy. James looked out the window and saw the white wolf standing outside at the edge of the forest. "I wonder what she eats when she's in there." Lily said with puzzlement. James shrugged his shoulders. "Karen knows how to live in the forest on her own. In fact she was the one who taught me how to become an animagus before my third year and then I showed Sirius and Peter." James said as he started to play a game of 'Where's Harry' with Harry.

The white wolf smile lighty at the happy family, but she knew it was too good to last. She foresaw the death of the family except for one, which was the main reason she was here, she was going to prevent their deaths.

The day passed swiftly as the sun set below the trees, the white wolf lightly sniffed the ground she could smell it in the air, someone had betrayed them to Voldemort and _he_ was coming. The wolf growled lightly and disappeared into the forest. Lily and James were sitting in the living reading the daily prophet when the wards went off. "LILY, GET HARRY OUT OF HERE, FIND HER!" James yelled as he took his place in front of the door.

The door blasted open and Voldemort appeared in front of James. Voldemort and James dueled for a while until the white wolf leapt up and clamped her teeth down hard on to Voldemort's wand arm. Voldemort bellowed in pain as the wolf clamped down harder then with a great magical force the wolf was thrown into the kitchen and the dishes and pans from that day landed on top of her, knocking her out. James looked in horror as his dear cousin lay there, motionless. "Well, Well, Well, Mr. Potter, it's time to die."

"**Avada Kedavra" **A green light poured from his wand and entered James through his chest. James bellowed in pain and fell limp. Voldemort moved up the stairs, and the last thing the white wolf remembered hearing was Lily's screams, she failed her mission.

* * *

The white wolf slowly got up and changed back into Karen, She groaned and began to rub the back of her head where a large skillet hit her, trying to remember what happened. Then she remembered, "Voldemort!" she said as she ran out of the kitchen, there she saw James' body. "No, James…"

Karen pulled out her wand to the ready incase Voldemort was still there. She quietly walked up the stairs, she looked around the upstairs and noticed one of the doors was forced opened. She calmly entered the room and gasped at the horrific sight, Lily and the baby Harry lying dead, Karen fell to her knee and tears ran down her face landing on Harry's face.

A small coo emerged from the small child and Karen quickly looked down, and saw Harry was waking up and lightly whimpered. Karen gently picked up the baby boy and gently rocked him back to sleep. Karen waked to the downstairs of the house where she met the ancient wizard she saw yesterday and an older witch who looked very cross, "Ms. Eaglehorn, I see you found young Harry alright."

Karen nodded her head in shame, she felt guilty for not trying to tackle Voldemort to the ground so both James and Lily could get to Hogwarts safely. "You've shown great bravery and courage in trying to prevent their fate."

"With all do respect, Sir, I've failed my mission, I was trying to stop what I foresaw before I came here." Karen began to say with a heavy heart, "I want Harry's parents to live and take them to America with me where we could keep an eye on them.

"I know, I shouldn't have tried to change destiny, but I would have given my life for Harry to still have a mother and father who would love and raise him."

"Ahh, but then your own daughter would have been parentless instead of Young Harry or even worse, both of them losing both their mothers and fathers." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, Karen nodded her head, "Professor, what happened to Voldemort?"

"I believe, that's a mystery no one will know, but I believe young Harry here stopped him, and he's gone." Dumbledore said

Karen gasped and so did the older witch, "After all he's killed, and He couldn't kill a little boy?" The older witch said and Karen was even more confused then ever. "Sad but true, Professor McGonagall."

"Professor, so you know, both Zack and I were talking. I know Harry will be attending Hogwarts, yet we were wondering if our kids could…"

"Of course, Ms. Eaglehorn…"

"Please, call me Karen, Professor Dumbledore." Karen said with the baby rolling in her arms as she pulled a small satin pouch from her pocket. "I'll raise Harry Potter with my daughter, Professor. I'll treat him like my son, and tell him his story when he is ready. Plus if you wish to visit him, come to Eagle's Point in Pennsylvania before his tenth birthday then both my family and Zack's family is moving to the Old Eaglehorn lands two hours away from London."

"I'll be sure to remember that, Karen, and do take great care of Harry," Dumbledore said and with that Karen threw the floo powder into the fireplace "Eagle's Point, Pennsylvania!" and both Karen and Harry Potter disappeared into the fire.

"Will Harry Potter be okay with her, Albus?" Professor McGonagall said as the fire died away. "Yes, I believe that Karen will protect Harry with as much strength and courage as she gives her daughter, plus I believe she'll bring him up right." Dumbledore said, looking at Professor McGonagall as both Professors disappeared from the house before the muggles came around.

A/N: What do you think? Please Review and the next chapter is where the fun starts.


	2. Moving Day

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Everyone.

**Patrick: **Sorry for making the prologue a little confusing.

**Ka'u Ola Aloha**: He'll still have a little of his British accent, and thanks for liking my idea of Harry living in America. )

**Feline2001**: Sorry about that, I do get in trouble even when I'm writing and proof-reading, and thanks for offering your help too.

Sorry about the wait, classes are now taxing on me, and I had a writer's block and debating if I should give them their animagus forms this chapter or a later chapter.

And now on with the story!

Chapter 1: Moving Day

"Are you kids almost done packing?" Karen yells upstairs to four kids. "Almost, mom!" a girl's voice yells back. Two six year boys were slowly brought down their boxes filled with toys and clothes. "Mommy, why do we have to move to England?" One of the boys said.

"Yeah, Mommy, all four of us will have to come back to Salem for schooling." The other boy said

Both boys looked like each other, short dirty blond hair, and gentle blue eyes, and fact they looked like her second husband, who died when her sons were three years old. Karen calls it a curse with her, twice she's found love, but only to have it taken away from her, but then she couldn't stay sad, because she had four kids she was taking care of.

Another boy came down with a small trunk filled with his clothes and some spell and potions books she allowed him to read. The boy had unruly raven hair and bright green eyes, unlike her sons, 'He looks just like James, but then his eyes are like his mother's.' she thought to herself thinking about her lost cousin and his wife again, wishing they were still alive to raise the poor child. The only thing that makes the boy stand out was his lightning shape scar he earned from Voldemort. "Harry, do you have everything?"

"Yes, Mum." Harry said. Karen never understood why Harry kept calling her 'mum,' she told him that she adopted him at the age of one when he turn was six years old, but that still didn't stop him. "Okay, see if Laura needs any help, knowing her she's trying to cramp all her stuff into one trunk… again."

Harry ran up the stair and into a young girl's room, the girl was his age, but unlike him, she had neat, long raven hair, and gentle brown eyes like Karen's eyes. "Need some help?" he asked the girl as she tried to shut her trunk's lid. "Nope, I got it." She said as she took a few steps back. She ran at full speed and rammed herself into the lid, and surprisingly, the trunk shut.

"See…" She said gasping for breath and rubbing her arm as the same time, "Piece of cake." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the girl, "You pack everything in one trunk again, didn't you, Laura?"'

"Yeah, I told mom I could fit everything in one trunk." She said with a wink towards Harry, "Just needs a little elbow grease, as the muggle saying goes."

Harry laughed again and grabbed one end of the end and the girl grabbed the other end and started down the stairs with her trunk. "Mom, why do we still have a home in England when there has not been an Eaglehorn living in England for about three hundred years?"

Karen then place the twins trunk in front of the fireplace and sighed, "Its because of an agreement made by us and the British Ministry of Magic, as long as an Eaglehorn is still alive and since there's other Eaglehorns living around the world, they will kept the lands and a house there for us."

"And is that, besides the fact you're working as a potion master for them, is why the Eaglehorns still have some land in England?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well, besides that fact..."

Laura sighed as Harry and Karen continued talking and she sneaked outside where a black stallion was looking at her. She lightly patted him on the head, "I wish you could come with us, Knight." The horse neighed lightly and gently places his head over her shoulder. Karen looked outside and sighed. Knight was given to Laura by her step-father on her fifth birthday, and she knew Laura loved him, but until she knew what the lands in England looked like, she couldn't bring Knight with them, at least not yet.

"Harry, can you get the twins, I need to talk to Laura for a second." Karen said and Harry nodded his head and starting up the stairs. Karen walked outside and tapped her daughter on the back. "Mom, why do we have to go now, I can't leave him here." Laura said as the black stallion nodded his head an agreement.

"Because, I made a promise to an old friend I would do this, besides, Knight can't floo or portkey to England now can he?" Karen said with smile to her own joke. Laura turned around and looked up at her mother and Karen saw a tear running down her cheek. "You know if the lands are big enough for him, I could have your uncle and Falco bring him over."

Laura smiled lightly and nodded her head, "If there's not, can I come and visit Knight every week?" Karen nodded her head, "Yes, now head back in and get ready, kiddo." Laura ran back inside the house as Karen shook her head and looked at the stallion, "Don't worry, Knight, you'll be coming to England, but you'll be coming by plane in a few weeks after we get settled in."

The Stallion neighed and nodded his head in delight as Karen conjured a bucket of grain and wheat with some carrots on the side. "See you in two weeks, Knight." She said as the horse begins to eat happily.

Karen entered the house and sighed as the four children lined up in front of the fireplace. "Okay, now, when I give you the floo powder I want you four to say 'Noble home of the Eaglehorn, England,' got it?"

Everyone nodded their head.

"Ok, Harry, you first…"

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames, "Noble home of the Eaglehorn, England" He cried as the flames turned green, and Harry disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

Harry emerges out of a fireplace into a beautiful room decorated in red and silver. Harry knew Karen has been coming here for a week in advance prepare the house of them. Before Harry had a chance to move, Laura flew out of the fireplace and landed on top of Harry. "Darn it, Harry, can't you move to the side or something." Laura shouted at him.

"I'm not the one who flew out of the fireplace" Harry yelled as both of them got up and move to the side tried to brush off the soot. Then the twins come through the fireplace and move themselves to side as Karen finally entered with a backpack on her back.

Karen places the backpack on the ground and took out four different boxes and quick enlarges them to their full sizes again. "Okay, take your trunks to your rooms and start unpacking." Harry and Laura help the twins with both of their trunks into their rooms.

"You two packed enough, Robby?" Laura said because of how light it was. "Yup, our toys and games in my, and Billy has our clothes." The young boy said with smile.

Laura lightly laughed as they entered the Twins room and dropped off their trunks there. '_This is a good start, I hope…_' Karen thought happily as she hear laughter echo once more in the historic house.

* * *

Zack and a young boy with long raven hair and blue eyes enter through the fireplace of a flat in London, "I know, you didn't want to leave the tribe, son, but this is a good place for schooling and Laura, Harry, and the twins are a floo away." The older wizard said to his son who just nodded his head.

"But why London, Father, why can't we live in the countryside like Laura and Harry?" The boy asked quietly.

"I know, Drake, but this is closer to St Margo's, and I really don't want to floo there everyday." Zack said to the young boy, "but don't worry, Laura and Harry are going to the same school as you are, and you'll make tons of friends here."

Drake sighed as he took his bag to his room to begin unpacking. Zack sighed lightly, '_I wish I can tell why we truly left._' He thought as he looked back to a dream and placed six figures on his bookshelf.

"The Mountain Lion, Lord of the Earth, Defender of the Courage." Zack whispered as he gently places a wood craving figuring of a lion on the shelf, "The Wolf, Lord of Forest, Protector of the Loyalty." He gently places a wolf figuring next to the lion, "The Bear, Lord of the Mountains, Guardian of the Strength." The bear figuring was place on the other side of the lion figuring.

"The Bobcat, Lord of the Daylight, Master of the Agility." The Bobcat figuring was place between the Bear and the lion. "The Grey Fox, Lord of the Night, Master of Cleverness." The fox figuring when between the lion and the wolf

"Finally, the Serpent, Lord of the Darkness, Master of Evil." Zack held the Serpent figure in hand deciding where to place it when he heard the Lion, the Bobcat and the Bear figure growling at it and the scratching the shelf, but for some reason the wolf and the fox nodded their heads to the serpent in Zack's hand.

Zack sighed lightly, remembering the story he was told as a child.

_The serpent was the first born, then the wolf, the bear, the lion, the bobcat, and the fox. The serpent with his venomous fangs tries to kill the lion, but the others got to the serpent first and stopped him. The serpent hid in the darkness coming up with a plan to destroy all of them. His fangs bit both the wolf and the fox, and both of them, in their ill gotten state, turned on the Bear, lion, and bobcat. The three stopped them but at a price, both were destroyed, and the serpent was then killed by the three for forcing them to kill their two friends. _

_After the serpent's death, the Bear, Lion, and Bobcat gave their bodies up to come spirits to the very thing they stood for, yet when this happened, the also release the spirits of the serpent, the wolf and the fox. Spirits were then placed into the souls of six warriors, knowing that someday they would have to relive the battle and try to chance the outcomes of each battle._

Zack sighed again, '_Three of the five friend spirits have shown themselves, the bear, the lion, and the wolf. The serpent has shown himself, waiting for the lion to appear. If I can find the fox and the bobcat, then I can train them and make sure there isn't a repeat of that ancient battle.'_ Zack thought as he finally place the serpent on the shelf below the other five figures and began to think about the future battle that he knew were coming.

A/N: Pop Quiz time! I gave you guys a little hint of who is the six spirits are, now the test is who ever can guess the who the spirits are correctly, I will place you in a future chapter (I promise I won't be evil) The next chapter will introduce a character from the Series that we all know and love, See ya around.


	3. Harry’s 11th Birthday part 1

A/N Gah, I have to rewrite chapter 2 because I didn't like bringing in a major HP character before they should come in and I have a major writer's block because of the first version of chapter 2. Hopefully this version is better and since no one answered my challenge during chapter 1, I'll throw in another challenge later this story for a chance for a character pop-in later on. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Harry's 11th Birthday part 1

_July 31, 1991, 7:30am_

The sun began to fill the room as Harry slowly reached for his glasses. He lightly stretched and let out a long, stiffen yawn. He opened his eyes to a pair of green eyes, and he fell out of bed with a yelp without hitting his head on the nightstand. Harry looked to see a small creature with long ears, a long nose, and bright green eyes wearing a small black vest and a ragged pair of short that looks like pants on it, standing on his bed. "Squeak, why did you scare me out of bed… again!"

The house elf squeaked and began hitting his head against the wall. "Bad Squeak, Bad, very bad Squeak." Harry quickly got up and grabs Squeak away from the wall. "Squeak, don't do that, you know mum doesn't like when you doing that." The house elf gave Harry a wide grin and proudly said "Happy Birthday, Master Harry!"

Harry smiles, 'of course, today mum promise to show me how to become an animagus,' Harry has been waiting for this day since the time he first saw Laura's animagus form.

* * *

_September 18, 1990_

"Oh come on please can we not be tutored today since it's my birthday?" Laura begged. Karen chuckle lightly, "Now I didn't there was going to be a home schooled today now I did?"

Laura, Harry, and the twins grinned happily, being home schooled had it perks, days off for birthdays and for both muggle and wizarding world holidays. Two minutes later three owls tapped at the window carrying three packets for Laura, One from her Uncle Paul, another from her grandparents, and the final one from Falco. Laura put the packets to the side, "If it's ok I like to wait for Drake and Zack to come"

Karen smiled, her daughter was a strange one, most kids would open their gifts by now, not Laura. She would always wait for the party later that night to open her gifts with her friends and family.

Later on that afternoon, Karen lead her children to a deep and hidden part of the forest, "Okay, Laura you know why we're here?"

Laura nodded her head with a smile on her face. Harry and the twins were up in the tree knowing how unstable the first change was. Drake and Zack entered the forest just as the Harry sat down on the strongest branch he could find. Drake changed into his animagus form, a huge North American Black Bear with white bear paw print on his shoulder, and begins to climb up to where Harry was and changed back to his human form. "Did we miss it?"

"No, this will be so cool. Both of us have been trying to guess her animal since the beginning of September." Harry said happily.

"I heard what did you come up with?"

"I think we came up with five, a wolf, a lion, a doe, a Lynx and a polar bear."

"Scratch off the last three, I know she will not be either of those three."

"Why do you say that, Drake?"

"Because, Harry, bout of us know she's not as graceful as a Doe nor as fast as a Lynx, and being a bear animagus myself, I know for a fact she doesn't have the stamina and the strength to match a bear, she just enough for a Lion, and lot for a wolf and maybe a fox, but she's not cunning enough to be a fox."

"This is what I get for having a Native American as a best friend."

Drake just stuck out his tongue at Harry and they both began to watch as Laura began to transform. When her Transformation finish, a beautiful black wolf stood in front of both Karen and Zack, and she let out a howl unheard of in this part of the world. "She's a shadow wolf…" Drake said with amazement. And then without warning, the wolf doubled over in pain and whimpered and barked as a white wolf's paw print appears on her fur around her left shoulder.

"Laura!" Harry and Drake yelled as leaped down and ran to the wolf. The wolf melted away and Laura lay on the ground, holding left arm in pain. Karen and Zack came down beside her as Laura whispered "What was that?"

Zack lifted her hand and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the wolf paw print on her upper arm, "The mark of the forest lord, the mark of the wolf…"

* * *

Harry cringed at the though of the mark Laura got that day, 'I hope that doesn't happen…' he though as he got dress quick and ran down the stairs to see Karen cooking breakfast with Laura reading the Daily Prophet and a copy of the 'Morning Cauldron,' a U.S. wizarding potion's newspaper Karen kept around for her daughter, under her elbow.

"The day she doesn't come down to breakfast to read a newspaper in the morning is the day I talk Zack into…Oh Harry, good morning!" Karen started as she turned around to him see up and around. Harry lightly chuckled as he hugged Karen and sat beside Laura stealing the Morning Cauldron from her. "HEY!" Laura yelled then bopped him on the head with the Daily Prophet, "Okay you two, settle down and eat your eggs and toast." Karen scolded them and both of the happily ate their breakfast as the twin enter the room and two bowls of cereal appear with a gallon of milk between the bowls.

Karen prepared some breakfast for Squeak who since entering Karen's serves was treated like a member of the family, but appeared late as normal taking a piece of toast like normal. "Squeak, remember what I said?" Karen said to the house elf. "Yes, ma'am, Squeak does, but Squeak likes just one today." Squeak squeaked and Karen smiles and nodded to the house elf who disappears with a pop.

"Mom, why did you cook breakfast for Squeak when he only takes piece of toast everyday?" Laura asked and Karen just shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know, it's the same reason you come down for breakfast early to read the newspapers."

Harry and the twins laughed at Karen's reply, "So Harry, since today is your day, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Mum, I know I want to wait for Drake and Zack for before we get started."

And right on cue there was a loud pop in the kitchen and both Drake and Zack stood in front of the small family. "Good Morning, everyone!" Zack said cheerfully as Zack and Drake took a seat at the table. Karen pulled out her wand and asked both of them, "What would you two like, Eggs, Toast, cereal, or Oatmeal?"

"Just juice for me, Karen, I ate breakfast before coming over." Zack said as tapped Laura's shoulder and she willingly hands over the Daily Prophet to Zack as she continued to eat. With a flick of her wand, a glass of orange juice appeared in front of Zack. "Any fruit and berries, Ms. Eaglehorn?" Drake said happily as Karen summons a bowl of fruit and berries in front of Drake who started to eat happily.

"Hmm, a new break-through in the wolfbane potion now calms the wild animal within them." Zack said when he took a sip of his juice. Karen shook her head, "The day they find the cure for werewolves is going to be a joyful day for them and their families."

"And they'll finally stop…" Zack's voice stopped when an owl appeared at the kitchen window, "It's Dusk with the mail Karen."

Karen opened the window and handed her three letters, each of them addressed to Drake, Laura, and Harry reading in green ink:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Noble house of the Eaglehorn_

_Kitchen table_

"Harry, Laura, Drake, mail for you three." Karen said hand them to the right eleven year old. "Cool, our letters for Salem is he… Wait a second. I thought Salem's ink was red?" Laura said.

"Laura, just open it!" Harry and Drake said in unison.

"Okay, let's open the letters together on the count of three." Laura said with a smirk.

"One..." All three of them started to count down, "Two… Three…" and the three opened their letters started to read them very carefully:

_Dear Mr. Potter. _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Time-out, we're going to one of the best Wizardry in the world!" Laura said with excitement in her voice. "WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE" Drake shouted but Harry looked at Karen and asked "Why Hogwarts and not Salem?"

Zack looked Karen as she clear her throat, "Well, you see, Harry, when your parents and I talked about your future I agreed to bring you back here for your schooling, but when Zack and I thought about Laura and Drake, and we knew you three would inseparable so we had an agreement between Paul and Professor Dumbledore allowing every child in this room to go to Hogwarts when it was time."

Zack nodded his head, "Yeah, Karen and I thought of your futures, kids, Salem is a good school, but learning to fight in your animagus forms more than practicing harder on spells and you magical energy isn't a promising future for you three."

The three children agreed to what Zack, and quickly finished up their breakfast when there was another tap at the window with three owls with two different packages and a letter. "Falco, Paul, and Grandpa sent your gifts, Harry, want to open them now?"

"YEAH!"

Harry took the packages and begins to open Falco's first. Falco is an Indian and friend of the family. He was always exploring the mountains for new discoveries and magic, and spoiling the three of them with his unique gifts. This time around Harry got a dream catcher with a letter inside.

_This dream catcher is special, Harry, not only does this protect you from the nightmares that haunt your nights, but it also protects you from the worst memories. Take great care of this and Happy Birthday._

_Falco_

"Interesting, these are rare amongst our people, these are also rumored that they can show you your soul mate…" Zack said with a smile which Harry shuttered too. "Girls, gross…" Drake nodded in agreement with Harry, earning a glare from Laura.

Uncle Paul is Karen's twin brother he was always known to give his niece and nephews muggle type toys and brands, but this time around he sent Harry a letter. "He said he was sending it later, he says the muggle mail was slower than the oldest owl in the American Ministry of Magic."

"That's like Paul, count on him to get a muggle item rather then a magical one that you can use for school." Karen sighed as she called Dusk over. "Okay, Dusk, to Hogwarts and if you double time it, I'll add some extra treats in your meals for the next week starting tonight when you return." The owl hooted in delight and took off.

"That's what I called service." Zack said while chuckling.

The last gift from Karen's parents was a lovely red and yellow afghan take Karen's mother make for him. "Hopefully she remembered to put the charm on it that keep it comfortable when the weather changes, I remember when summer hit when I was younger well lets just say it was way too hot for me to sleep under just that."

"I'll have to thank them later tonight when Dusk comes back, if I'm allowed." Harry said with a smile. "You can wait till next week, Harry. Dusk will need a break since he's double timing our letters to Hogwarts" Laura said as she took her plate to the sink.

"Well I say we get the animagus form out of the away, and at eleven o'clock, we'll head to Diagon Alley for all three of your school supplies." Karen said and all three of them smile and Zack nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Harry stood in the between of Karen and Zack while Drake, Laura, and the twin were up in the tree in safety from Harry. "It time to connect to you spirit, Harry, he's sleeping right now, and waiting to be waken." Zack said calmly.

Karen stood back, and was ready to jump at Harry incase he pulled something like his father did to her. "Close your eyes, vision the spirit world, feel his heart beating along with your." Zack continues on.

Harry did what he was told and sighed, he saw the spirit world, and he saw two creatures appear in front of him. One of the creatures was a beautiful white lion with a silver like mane (a/n does this sound familiar?) and the other was a beautiful stag.

Before either one of them could come to him, the stag changed into someone who looked very much like Harry, "Harry, my son, my time is short, this lion is your spirit, the lord of the earth. He will protect you of the shadow that will try to engulf the world, protect your friends and defeat the darkness. Follow this guide lines and a great future will for come to you."

"I promise, Dad." Harry said as the lion stepped forward and James Potter disappeared into the spirit world. The white lion sat in front of Harry and purred lightly. That was when he saw the mark of the Earth Lord on the Lion's forehead right where his scar was. In fact it was his scar.

Harry gently patted the Lion on his head, and the lion nodded his head showing him he was ready. Outside of his mind Harry's form began to change, and standing in front of everyone was the white lion from the spirit world. Zack's mouth was hanging wide open and Karen just stared at Harry.

"Umm… Harry, can you heard me and understand me?" Zack asked with a little stutter. The lion nodded he head and got up on he hind legs and give a hug, or what looked at a hug, to Zack. Zack was a little shock what was going on, but Karen lightly chuckled. "Well done, Harry, now to change back think back to your human self, remember that." And after that in two minutes, Harry was back to Harry again.

"Wow, Harry, that was awesome" Laura said

"Yeah, it was very cool, but your lion had the symbol of the Earth Lord right where your scar is why is that?" Drake asked Harry.

"I don't know." Was all Harry could say, but Zack cleared he throat. "We'll save that question for later tonight."

"I agree, ok you kids, get ready to go to Diagon Alley in fifteen minutes, alright?"

And with that, all five of the children ran towards the house with the two adults bring the rear. "Voldemort, that has to be it." Karen said to Zack who nodded in agreement, "I believe your right, when Voldemort gave him the scar, the scar took shape of the Earth Lord on his forehead, where the curse hit him, that why the lion's symbol of on his forehead instead of his shoulder."

"I hope you're right, but why lightning?"

"Don't know, legend doesn't say why he took the lightning as his symbol, that's just a symbol show everyone that knows the legend who he is." Zack said with a sigh, "Come on Karen, the kids are going to be waiting for us to go to Diagon Alley."

Karen laughed lightly, "Yea, I know, I know, Zack." And the two friends walked back to the house where five children were waiting and ready to go.

A/N: ok I have a reason why I'm making Harry's birthday a 2 parter, mainly so I can read the book at the Diagon Alley part again to get the order of what Harry and the group is going to do, and I didn't want to write 15 pages to get Harry's birthday in one chapter. What do you think of Harry animagus form, eh? I'm sorry but the white lion had to come back, but Harry has the lion instead of Laura. Please Review and I promise to up the next chapter before the month is out if the evil writer's block doesn't happen…


	4. Harry’s 11th Birthday Part 2

Chapter 3: Harry's 11th Birthday Part 2

Karen and Zack finally made it back to the house as the five children lined up in front of the house. "I'll go ahead of everyone to make sure they make it to the Diagon Alley." Zack said as he disappeared with a pop. Karen sighed, "Okay, remember how to use the floo network."

All five of them nodded their heads, as Laura went first as she stepped into the fireplace. Karen gave her a little floo powder and she shouted "Diagon Alley!" and threw the floo into the fire and disappeared in green flames. Harry was next in line, "Now, Harry, remember to say it very clearly I don't need you to go into that horrid place you landed in last time." Karen said remembering that day. With that Harry yelled out "Diagon Alley" and disappeared in the green flames.

* * *

"Harry, at least you got the place right for a change." Laura said hugged her 'brother'. "Yeah I did, now let go!" Harry said fiercely. Laura laughed lightly and let s go of him as the twins and Drake came out of the fireplace next. "Wow, why are we in a bar?" Drake said.

"To buy firewhiskey," Laura said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Harry lightly punched her arm as Karen came out fireplace. "Ok you two, knock it off." Karen said with a stern tone. Karen and Zack led the children to the wall without saying 'Hi' to Tom. Karen pulled off her wand and taps her wand on three different bricks. The brick wall began to part the way and open up to a beautiful alley with different stores and many witches and wizards roaming the street. Drake gasped at the site, "Wow, dad why I didn't you bring me here before?"

"Because I need to one store for one or two things and that's it." Zack said. Laura and Harry shook their heads as Karen led her children to Gringott's. Karen came up to the first available goblin that looked at Laura and Harry with cruel eye. "I'm here make a withdraw for both Laura Eaglehorn and Harry Potter." Karen said to the goblin hands him two different keys.

"Mom, Why do I have my own Vault?" Laura asked with surprise.

"Because it was to open for you when you started school as was Harry's by his parents, god rest their souls"

Harry lightly smiled, Karen always told him stories of his father, but the never of his mother due to the fact the first time she met Lily Potter was the night before she was killed.

"Everything seems to be in order, Griphook, please take Miss Eaglehorn and Mr. Potter to their vaults. A small goblin appears and led the two to the cart, "And Laura, don't take out to much Gallons." Karen yelled at the cart as Harry and Laura disappear to their vaults.

* * *

"Okay, so you three got your books, and I know how much you three want to get you wands together." Karen said to Harry, Drake, and Laura who were all smiling. "So Zack, you take Drake and Harry why you two get you robes first, Laura, Robby, Billy, and I will be across the way." Karen and the group when their separate ways.

"This place is so cool, Harry, you should see the owl I got for Hogwarts, he's beautiful Eagle owl." Drake said as they entered the robe store. "Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin said to the two boys. "Yes, ma'am"

"I have another boy back here for Hogwarts robes too so you dears can come back and get measured." Madam Malkin said as she led both Drake and Harry in the back to start measure. The boy, who was getting measured by a second witch, had a pale and pointed face, "Hogwarts Too?" The boy asked.

"Yes" Both boys answered

The Lady took Drake first and the boy noticed an interesting tattoo on Drake's arm, "Very interesting branding on your arm." The boy said with a voice saying he was unimpressed. "Umm… Thanks, I guess." Drake replied.

"My fathers next door, buying my books, while mothers up the street looking at wands, said the boy, "Than I am going to drag them off to go look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have brooms of their own. I'll bully father into buying me one and smuggling it in somehow." This remind Harry of a bully back home who He would defend Laura against and would against take any books she had in her hands.

"Do you have a broom?" the boy went on.

"No" said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Yes, with my sister, she's starting at Hogwarts too." said Harry.

"As I do, father says that it's a crime, if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say that I agree" the boy said, "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"No" Harry said feeling a little uncomfortable at this time Drake was done with his measurements and it was Harry's turn.

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know that I'll be in Slytherin, all my family has, imagine if you were in Hufflepuff, I would leave, wouldn't you?" said the boy.

Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin went up and started taking in Harry's measurements, as soon as she was done, Harry hopped down off the stool. "Drake and Harry saw Zack smiling and waved at them. "Who is that man, your servant?"

"No, He's my Father." Drake said in a defensive tone in his voice

"Oh, Well I suppose I'll see you at school?" said the boy.

Before Harry and Drake met Zack out front who began to ruffle both Harry and Drake's hair. "Come on, let's get our books and supplies, Karen gave me money to get Laura's books too." Zack said and both of the boys ran up the street to Flourish and Blotts to get their books.

* * *

A half-hour later, Drake and Harry were in front of Ollivander's waiting for Laura and Karen. "You know I wonder if that Kid was still in there when Laura got measured." Drake said

"If he is still in there, I'll be surprised if we'll see him there at least on the first day." Harry said just as Laura, Karen, and the twins came toward them. "How was books and robe shopping" Laura asked with a smile.

"And she wouldn't be like that." Harry finished.

"Like what?" Laura asked with her mood change slightly.

"Nothing, we'll tell you later." Drake said as the Zack and Karen herded the kids on the shop. "Ah welcome, is that… Well, well Lady Eaglehorn wonderful to see you again, and all grown up too." An old man greeted Karen.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Ollivander, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Ah, yes now what was your wand again, 11in. holly with a Dragon heartstring?" Mr. Ollivander asked Karen, who nodded. "Yes, she's been very good to me, caught many Dark witches and wizards with her."

"Ah now, I see you've brought your children here too, Hogwarts I suppose?"

"Yes, Sir," All three of them said in unison.

"So who wants to go first?"

Drake stepped up to the front desk, "Your wand arm please," Mr. Ollivander said as Drake held out his right arm. Mr. Ollivander measured out his arm and then handed him a wand "10in. holly with unicorn hair, perfect for charms and healing spells."

Drake waved the wand and in his first try red and silver sparks came out of it. "Well done, Lad, now young lady, would you like to go next." Mr. Ollivander asked Laura who nodded her head and held out her left arm.

"Okay, 9 ½ in. yew with phoenix feather, very powerful." He aid when he headed it to Laura but when she waved it he quick took it out of her hand. "No, how this one, 12in maple, with unicorn hair," Laura tried that one too but nothing happen.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Mr. Ollivander mutters as he when to the back of the store and came out with a box and blew out the dust off the box. "If this one isn't for you then I'll be surprise…"

Laura took the wand from Mr. Ollivander and waved it as red, silver, and gold sparks flew from the wand. "Interesting, that wand is very old, 12 ½ in. Ebony with both dragon heartstring and a shadow wolf's hair, it's been said one of the oldest families in England gave the wand to this shop and said to give the wand to it true owner. It's very powerful but I'm not going to go into detail, now for you young man."

Harry stepped up and held out his right-arm, "Okay, Mr. Potter… Yes I know who you are," he said when Harry give a look of shock to him for knowing his name. "Yes I remember when your mother and father came in here a bought their first wands, Here we go, beech-wood and dragon heartstring, 9 in." As soon as the wand touched he's hand, Mr. Ollivander took it away, "Maybe not,"

"Ah this one, maple with phoenix feather, 9in." Harry waved it and Mr. Ollivander took it away as well. "No, no… don't worry we'll find you a wand, Mr. Potter."

"Lets try this one shall we, ebony and unicorn hair, 8 ½ in." Harry tried that one as well and he took that one away as well. "Hmm very tricky… but I wonder…"

Mr. Ollivander when into the back as well and return holding a beautiful wand, "try this one, holly and phoenix feather, 11 in."

As soon this wand was placed in his hand Gold and red sparks stream out of the wand, "Curious, very curious…" he mutter.

"What's Curious, sir" Harry said lightly.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter, it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather rest in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It's curious that you would get that wand when it brother gave you that scar."

Everyone knew who he meant, and Karen and Zack both said quickly "how much for the wands?"

As soon as they paid for the wand, the seven of them returned home with lots to put away and a birthday to finish.

A/N: Now before you ask where is Hedwig? She's in the next chapter, as well the train ride to Hogwarts! Yes the Hogwarts Express is the next chapter and yes the same meeting is coming up. Stay tuned.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: This chapter has small introduce for Paul and Megan Eaglehorn and when I mean small I mean it, they don't play their parts till later in the story but they have a part in this story, so don't get confused about them. Now before you asked "Dark Wolf is there going to be Slashes?" Yes there is going to be a little love in the story, and if you did a search for Harry and Hermione stories, this is a HHR, RWOC, and GWOC Story but that's coming towards 3rd and 4th year.

If your wondering what "**_this_**"means in the story, it means Laura, Drake, and/or Zack are speaking in the tribe's tongue.

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

The summer seemed to pass by quickly for Drake, Harry, and Laura. Laura and Harry have both been reading their school books and Karen started to quiz them in basic spells, herbs, and basic potions for an hour each day. Paul and his only daughter visited his favorite sister and her family in the middle of August with Harry's late birthday present. "Those dang muggles, they don't know what fast service is." Paul Eaglehorn told his sister as Harry opened his present.

Laura, the twins, and Harry look at the box very closely, "Super Nintendo?" Laura said with a curious tone in her voice. "Here, I'll show you guys." Megan, her 16 year old squib cousin said and hooked up the system to the TV and the kids where began to play Super Mario World and Legend of Zelda III - A Link to the Past.

"Will we see you at Thanksgiving?" Paul asked his sister.

"Just the twins and I, Laura and Harry will still be in school, they'll be home for Christmas and the New year's party if Laura feels up to it." Karen said.

"She still hasn't gotten over it I take it?"

"No, and I can't figure it out either, she won't let me in her head to see what happened that week.

"Karen, maybe she has a reason, don't worry, she'll let you someday when she's ready." Paul finished his coffee, "Laura is strong, and she just needs a reminder of that."

And with that Paul called Megan and they flooed back to the US.

* * *

It was the night before September 1, Harry couldn't sleep. He was nervous and scared about what the next day had coming for him. Harry pushed his sheets off of him and started for the kitchen for some water when he noticed a light coming from Laura's room. Harry lightly knocked and the light quickly disappeared. "You're not a good pretender, Laura, its Harry." He said in a light whisper.

Laura door open and she appeared out in the hallway with Harry lightly smiling, "Couldn't sleep…" She said lightly and Harry nodded his head too, "Me either, I'm just nervous of what going to happen tomorrow."

"Same here, it's like I fell off of Knight a few times. So I thought reading a story would put me to sleep but it didn't." Laura said with a mild blushed in the dark hallway. "Come on Lets watch some muggle TV." Laura said with Harry smiling

The next morning Karen woke up at 6:30 and grabbed a shower quick so both Harry, Laura, and the twins could get theirs. Karen knocked on Harry's door, "Harry, time to wake up…" Karen opens the door and noticed Harry wasn't in bed. Then she opened the twins' door and saw they were still asleep. The she open Laura's door, and she too was missing from her bed. Karen lightly sighed when she heard the TV out in the living room.

Both Laura and Harry were asleep on the chair in front of the TV. Karen sighed again lightly shook them awake. Both Harry and Laura yawned and looked up to Karen. "Morning, Mom." Laura and Harry both said. "Laura go get your shower first, I need to talk to Harry." Karen told her daughter as Laura Left the room towards the bathroom.

Harry looked as Karen sat down beside him, "Your Parents would of love to watch you go on the train today, Harry. I remember when Paul and I were going to head to Salem, I had butterflies in me, and I couldn't sleep. When I visited James over the summer, James told me that He was nervous, he wasn't sure how the sorting worked or what house he would be sorted into.

"I recall your grandmother, Lisa Potter, who was my Aunt Lisa to me told James that when he first gets on the train, to make as many friends as he could and be himself, well I only heard of his pranks that him and his friends did, as well as a crush he had on this muggle-born girl in his year and House.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is to be yourself, and keep your friends close, and keep an eye on Laura and Drake, Knowing you three, you'll be like your father and his friends, pranking the whole school like there's no tomorrow." Karen finished with a smile, "Sure, mum." Harry said knowing what Karen was trying to say.

Laura stepped out wearing blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, "Mom, can you braid my hair for me." Laura asked as Harry walked pasted her to get his shower. "Sure, Laura, and would you like your papers now or for the train…"

* * *

Drake sighed as he woke up ready for this day to began, Last night his father took him home to the U.S. for the annual farewell celebration for the young ones heading to either Salem or Death Valley (in Drake's case, neither.) It was a beautiful night full with dancing, music, food, and the hunter's kill. It was tradition for the young ones to enjoy themselves in a match of wits against the adults in their forms and as the celebration drew to an end, the chief of the tribe would ask the spirits of the past to protect the young ones and bless them at what they do and say.

Drake sighed as he got up and grab a shower, He missed his tribe and still aches for them, but then he couldn't see his two best friends, Harry and Laura, whom he consider as he's brother and sister.

"**_Good Morning, Young Mountain_**" Zack said lightly in his native tongue

"**_Good Morning, Father_**" Drake said in a nervous tone

"**_Nervous_**"

"**_A Little_**"

"Don't be, Drake" Zack said, "You'll have Harry and Laura there, and knowing those two, their just as nervous as you are."

Drake laughed lightly, "Those two and nervous doesn't mix." Zack lightly laughed too, but then remember Laura after 'it' happened. Zack and Karen weren't allow to speak a word of 'it' in front of the kids, Laura being the worst of them.

"Come on, Drake, help me cook some breakfast before Karen and her family gets here."

"Okay, Father."

* * *

It was now 10:00, and Karen Stood up with three different Lunch bags in front of Drake, Laura, and Harry, "Now, I've pack everyone a small lunch because if its anything like Salem's train ride, they'll have a snacks on the train for sell. Now for the fight," Karen said with a laugh knowing Laura and Harry would fight for their favorite sandwich, "I have a Bologna and cheese sandwich with an apple and fresh Pennsylvanian apple cider."

"ME!" Both Laura and Harry said in unison, "NO WAY I SAY IT FIRST!"

"Hey Billy, how much do you want to bet Harry lose to Laura?"

"How about a Dumbledore and Ravenclaw, I still need those two if Laura wins."

"Deal"

"You two better not be betting on who gets this Lunch, Robert and William…" Karen said with a serious tone as harry and Laura began their rock paper scissors battle. "Us… Betting… Never," Both boys said with an insulted look on their faces.

"GAH, NO!" Harry said, Laura just smiled, "Rock beats scissors, Harry." And Laura took the small bag.

Karen laughed, "Now you fall for that every time, Harry, You should know by now that I always pack the same thing for you." Karen said handing Harry the same lunch as Laura, "Yeah, I knew that."

Drake shook his head to the display, "And Drake I didn't forget you, I pack your favorite fruits and berries as well as some dried jerky that your father threw in here and some apple juice." Drake smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Eaglehorn." Drake said with a smile, Drake was never into sandwiches like Laura and Harry, and fact the only time he even ate a normal meal was at dinner. "Okay, Kids, we must be heading to this King's Cross, and try to find this 9 ¾ where the train is leaving at." Zack said as he shrank Drake's trunk and place it in Drake's Backpack and Karen did the same thing to both Harry's and Laura's trunk.

* * *

Around 10:30, Zack parked his car and everyone began to look for this platform. "You'd think they would someone who knows where this platform." Karen said ooking around platforms 9 and 10 for this platform. "Why cant they be as easy as Salem or Death Valley?"

"Come on, every one, Platform 9 ¾ this way." A woman's voise called out and Karen, Zack, and Kids look at the direction of a line of redheaded boys leaded by a pump redheaded woman and a small redhead girl. "Or that was would be nice." Karen said as they followed the redheaded crew.

Karen and Zack head the kids back as the crew stop infornt of wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Okay, Percy, you first." And the tallest of the boys walked up to the wall and disappeared. Karen and Zack both hit their heads and mutters "of course."

"Ok Fred, you next." The woman said.

"He not Fred, I am!" one of the twin redheads said.

"Honestly woman and you called yourself our mother." The other said

"I'm sorry, George"

The red came up to the woman and said "I'm only joking, am I Fred," And ran through the wall followed by his twin.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Karen called out before what looked like her youngest son went through. "Is this how you get to the train for Hogwarts?" Karen asked politely. The woman lightly laughed, "Of course, my Dear, and you are?"

"Forgive my rudeness, I'm Karen Eaglehorn and these are my children, Laura, Harry, Robert and William. And this is Zack Long and his son, Drake." Karen introduced everyone. "I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my youngest son, Ronald and my daughter Ginny."

"I'll tell you what, why do you go ahead of us."

"Thank you ma'am," Both Harry and Laura said as Laura walked in first, and drake followed. Harry was nervous, "Harry, go on, me and Zack will follow right behind you." Karen said as Harry ran through and on the other side Drake and Laura were waiting staring at aw at the scarlet train.

"Wow," Laura said, "you two can find a sit somewhere, I want to sit somewhere else." Laura said as she looked for a seat. Harry and Drake laughed, "Knowing her, it someplace where she can sleep for the trip."

"I agree, Drake, Laura didn't sleep at all last night." Harry said as their pulled out their trunks from their tolleies. "Here let us help." The twins from earlier said. Drake got help from one twin while Harry got help from the other twin. "Thank you, Fred and George is it?" Drake asked.

"or Feorge and Gred." The twin said.

"well Thanks for your help." Harry said scratching for forehead revealing the lightning scar that Karen worked so hard to cover up. Fred and George looked at Harry in shock, "Blimey, you're Harry Potter." Fred said and then Drake jumped in front of Harry, "Yeah so, just don't bring attention to him."

"Drake!" Harry yelled, "Looked just keep this it to yourselves till we get to Hogwarts, please?"

"Sure, but can we see the scar again?"

Drake then pushed Harry towards the train, "well it was nice meeting you," drake said as Harry and Drake jump on the Train and founded an empty compartment. "That was close." Drake said.

"Close! You didn't have to push me you know." Harry said angrily

"I know, but could you imagine if those wanted to see your scar, and then everyone in the dang platform then wants to see it." Drake exclaimed and Harry looked at Drake in surpised, "Those two were just interested to see a scar, Drake."

"I see it as Hero worship, Harry, I know what you did for the world but I'm your friend and I rather not see you get hurt." Drake said as Karen and Zack entered the compartment.

"Harry, I warned you about showoff your scar like that."

"But mum, I didn't, I was scratching my forehead and my scar showed it ugly head." Harry said and Zack lightly laughed and Karen glared at him, "Well, we'll see you at Christmas and enjoy you term kids," Karen said as she hugged both Harry and Drake. "We missed two." Zack said as he hugged his son and ruffled Harry's hair.

Zack and Karen shut the door and walked off the train and disappear in the crowd. Then harry saw the twins that help them talked to their mother and then heard ginny say, "Mummy, can I see him?"

"No, the poor dear doesn't need anyone staring at him like his a wild animal." Molly said, "That might by way that woman and man we saw him with brought him in."

The train whistle blew and the Twins and Ron jumped on the train, "Bye, Mum, bye Ginny, we'll send you a toilet seat!" the twins yelled as the train began to move. And Harry and drake laughed at that remark.

A half hour in to the trip the door opened up and the youngest boy they saw before enter the platform entered the door as Harry and Drake play exploding snaps. "do you mind, everywhere else is full."

"Sure" Drake said

"Not at all." Harry said as the boy took a seat.

"Thanks," the boy said as he sat across of them, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Drake Long." Drake said extended his hand to shake Ron's.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ron looked at Harry for a second and then shook Harry's hand, "I thought those two were playing joke on me."

"Yeah, well Harry has been know pop-up in the weird places…" Drake said and everyone of the boys laughed.

* * *

Down a few compartment, laid Laura who was happily dreaming riding on Knight on the open range. The compartment door opens and someone lightly poked her shoulder, "Unless you come in peace, and you're not my brother, I suggest you keep your fingers to yourself." Laura said sleeply.

"I'm sorry but do you mind if I sit here, I promise not to bother you." A girl's voice said. "Umm, sure, but please wake me up around 2:30 and not a minute sooner." Laura said.

Then the compartment door opened up again, "I heard an Eaglehorn was in this compartment." A boy's said lazily. "Look I don't know who you are, but she's trying to sleep." The girl's voice said in a whisper.

But the boy didn't listen, "So Eaglehorn is in here." The boy said as he poked Laura's shoulder. "If you value you fingers, I suggest you don't wake a sleeping Eaglehorn." Laura mutter lightly as her dream on riding on Knight was been dtopped by this boy and she have wand in her hand.

"I would listen to her." The girl's voice said to the boy.

"Shut it, mudblood!" the boy's voice and this tick off Laura more then anything.

Laura raised her wand hand and mutters the bat boggy spell and the boy flew out of the compartment. Laura got up and looked pissed. "If I hear that from your mouth again, trust me I will cast a worst spell then the 'Bat Boggy Hex,' got it!" Laura said and the boy who she noticed having blond hair ran off.

Laura shut the door behind her and lay back down and was about to fall asleep when she heard, "umm thanks."

"No problem, I'm Laura Eaglehorn, and sorry if I scared you back there but I can't stand the when someone calls a muggleborn a mudblood." Laura said.

"That's okay, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said.

"Could you wake me up at that time or if we get close to Hogwarts?" Laura asked and Hermione said "Of course," and Laura when back to dreaming about Knight and her riding over the open plains.

* * *

"Wow, that's cool!" Ron said after Harry told him how he was raised by Karen in America. "I didn't think The Eaglehorn family still existed." Ron said.

"Yeah, the Eaglehorn family is in the US, Japan, and now in UK again." Drake said.

"Laura is the True Eaglehorn, but she's hiding somewhere on this train." Harry said.

"Knowing her, sleeping and dreaming about riding out west with Knight."

"Knight?" Ron questioned Drake.

"Her Black Mustang, She loves him, she got him after her ninth birthday."

Drake, Harry, and Ron were talking amongst themselves when the door opened up to the blond boy they meet on at the robe shop and two other boys. "well, the rumors are true, Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts."

Drake glared at the boy, "I remember you, you're the one who said my father looked like a servant."

"yes well, this is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said and Ron laughed.

"What are you laughing at, no need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe, Weasley?"

Drake growled lightly, "and you, an American but yet you have a savage face, you must be that Long family who tries to hide the fact you're savages." Drake tried to jump at Draco but Harry and Ron held him back. "Take that back!" Drake yelled.

"You see, Potter, there are better families over there, don't want to get into the wrong sort, I can help you there." Draco said as he extended his hand. Harry glared at Draco and said "I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks"

Draco glared at Harry, and then, "You there, what's going on here." The oldest Weasley, Percy appeared behind them and Draco and his crew disappeared from the door. "Ron, are you three alright?" Percy asked and they all nodded and Percy disappeared.

"**_How dare he call me a savage, he's the savage_**." Drake vented out, "**_Just because I'm a native American doesn't doesn't mean he can dishonor my people, my Father, and myself like that._**"

"Drake, you talked in your tongue again." Harry said, and then explained to Ron, "He can speak three different Languages, sometimes he speaks in his native tongue when he's upset."

"**_If he dishonors my ancestors and the great spirits of my tribe I'll…_**"

"DRAKE!" Harry yelled, then Drake looked up. "**_What?_**"

"English, Please, you're speak in your native tongue again."

"Oh sorry," Drake said and sighed, "I didn't relized it."

Drake, Harry, and Ron began to play another round of exploding snap when the door open a second time this time Laura and a bushy brown hair girl appeared. "Harry, have you guys since a toad, a boy lost one?"

"Nope, I haven't, but you did miss a show."

"Oh?" Laura said knowing what he meant.

"Yeah Drake was called a savage and almost torn apart a kid." Harry said and Laura looked at Drake. "**_Are you okay, Drake?_**"

"**_Yeah, I am, thanks for asking_**." Drake said with a smile toward

"This is Hermione Granger, guys, Hermione this is my Brother Harry, my best Friend Drake, and I don't know your name?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron said shaking Laura's hand.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Well we better keep looking for the toad. And Drake, **_Don't let any get to you_**."

Drake laughed, "**_Same to you, Laura._**"

The door closed again a few hours the day some became night as the boys changed into their robes and got ready to get off the train.

A/N Yikes, Nine Pages, and a month later, yeah I know I promise I would have it before the end of Feb, but classes and a writer's block got in the way of finishing this chapter. I tried to keep it to the book with Drake and Laura in the picture but then I thought why not separate Laura, Drake, and Harry on the train. But anyhow, in an Irish accent May you have the Luck on the Irish, and **_Happy St. Patrick's day_** everyone.


	6. The Sorting

A/n: unlike many of you who can get Hagrid's talking right in their stories, I'm sorry to said I'm not one of them, so sadly imagine how Hagrid speaks in the movies and work with me and don't flame me cause I can get the Hagrid speech right. And sadly the Sorting Hat isn't singing this time around either, mainly because I don't have the book in front of me to copy the hat's song. Sorry it took so long for the chapter, got to hate those writer's blocks….

Chapter 5: The Sorting

Harry, Ron, and Drake stepped off the train hearing a load booming voice calling "First years! This way!"

"Hagrid!" Both Harry and Drake yelled as they hugged a giant of a man with a wild hair and bread. "Why, hello there, Drake, Harry, how was your summer?" The giant asked Harry and Drake.

"It was great but can we tell you later since we don't want what we want to tell you to fall on enemy ears." Drake said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked Drake.

"Well, we just want to keep it a secret between myself, Drake, and my Sister." Harry said, Ron just stood there with a dumb look on his face for a second and quickly understood his new friends. Hagrid smiled at the boys, "First Years follow me!"

Laura and Hermione joined another boy as they came to a group of boats. "Three to a boat!" Hagrid said as everyone took filled up the boats and while Hagrid took a boat to himself. The boats began to move on their own as Hagrid's took the lead. "When we go around the corner you'll see Hogwarts."

When the castle came into view from the lake, it was a beautiful sight to see, Laura never saw a castle before, but for some strange reason she felt she's been here before and she wasn't the only one who had this feeling.

When the boats docked by the castle, Hagrid lead the group of first years up in the castle into a lone hallway where a witch in green robes and a strict face looked on to the students, "the first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said as he walked way from the first year with the strict professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few minutes, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but first, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now if you would wait here for a moment." The Professor said as she disappears behind the doors.

"I heard from my brother Fred we have to wrestle a troll…" Ron said with a gulped but Laura who heard it laughed. "Wrestle a troll? Geez I got to meet who came up with that." Laura said still laughing.

"That's not funny, Laura," Drake growled, because both Harry and Laura knew he had to battle a troll in his bear form once before and won but with very bad injuries and wishes not to repeat that battle.

"I know, I know." Laura said finally calming down, "Anyhow, I think since Salem follows the same sorting as Hogwarts, there might be a magical sorting tool like Salem's sorting chair."

"A Sorting chair?" Ron looked at Laura.

"Yeah, you sat in the chair and the chair would sort you that way, but I don't know how it works though."

Professor McGonagall return though the doors and said, "We're ready for you, follow me." And the doors opened wide and the students follow Professor McGonagall into the great hall up to the front of the room where the teachers were looking at the students. At the front of the Great Hall was a stool where a Hat was sitting on top of it.

"Right Along here," The first years followed Professor McGonagall's words, "When I call your names you will place the hat on your head, and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Told ya," Laura whispered to Ron, who seemed a little more nervous.

"Abbott, Hannah," Became the first Hufflepuff and it continued till, "Eaglehorn, Laura!"

The Hall when silent, "Did she say Eaglehorn?"

"But the Eaglehorn Family died out from their war against the Malfoy Family, didn't they?"

Laura walked up to the stood and sat down as the hat covered her eyes. '_I haven't seen one of your family since Edward Eaglehorn himself walked these halls 250 years ago.'_

'_Yes he's my great-great-great-great Grandfather.' _Laura reply to the hat.

'_Yes, and I see his spirit and mind within you, young Eaglehorn, I think you do well in _GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered as Laura took a seat next to another new Gryffindor named Lavender Brown. Professor McGonagall continued on Hermione joined Laura at the Gryffindor table then "Long, Drake."

"What is with that kid?" Laura heard Lavender asked.

"He looks like a savage I've read about in history." Another new Gryffindor, Seamus said.

"I would watch that word around him, Drake doesn't take that too kindly." Laura said to Seamus who quickly understood what she meant as Drake placed the hat on his head. '_Ah an Indian from North America, from the Riverbear tribe, am I right?'_

'_I am, sir.'_

'_Well I see strength, loyalty, and courage in you, young bear, better be _GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table began to cheer with Laura trying to cheer the loudest as Drake sat beside Seamus. The sorting continued as Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin with Drake looking at Draco with a glare. The sorting passing through till "Potter, Harry"

The Hall when silent again, everyone including the Professors looked on to Harry as he sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on his head. _'Hmm, Difficult, very Difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you?'_

'_Please, I want to be with my friends and my sister…' _

'_Your sister you say? Ah yes, young Eaglehorn is your sister, I agree with you but are you sure you don't want to been in Slytherin that's where your real friends are?'_

'_No, I want to be with my Sister and my friends.'_

'_Very well, better be _GRYFFINDOR_!"_

The Gryffindor table cheered with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheering along with the twin chanting "WE GOT POTTER!"

Laura laughed lightly as she gives Harry a high five as he sat down across from Drake. "Nice, dude." Drake said. The last student to be sorted was a boy named Blaise Zabini, who became a part of Ravenclaw.

After the feast, professor Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone in the great hall and discussed the rule in front of everyone with a twinkle in his eye towards Harry. When he finished, the prefects lead the first years to the dorms. Harry, Drake, and Ron, when up to the boys' dorms along with three other first years, Dean, Seamus, and Neville and fell asleep before the start of class in the morning.

A/n: Like I said above sorry for the wait everyone, I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker. Flying is next and Laura's Brithday… Now may I direct you to the right hand corner of your screen… See the button… I know you want to review to keep this story alive…. hehe


	7. Potions and Birthdays

Chapter 6: Potions and Birthdays

Laura was sitting and breakfast reading her issue of 'The Morning Cauldron' as Harry, Drake, and Ron enters the great hall. Laura look up to the boys, "Morning, Guys, I thought you three would miss breakfast…" Laura said as she places the newspaper in her pack.

"I get up when the sun raises so I woke these two up, we just explored the castle a bit…" Drake said with a slight blush.

"Another words, you three got lost…" Laura said raising her eyebrow and the three boys nods their heads. Laura stood up, "I'm heading to Transfiguration, if you three want to just grab and go I can wait."

"Go ahead, Laura, We catch up." Harry said as Laura starts off to class. Ron looks Harry, "That's your sister?"

"Yeah, that's my sister, Laura Emily Eaglehorn…" Harry said as he grabs an apple and Drake and Ron did the same think and start towards Transfiguration.

* * *

"Well now, Harry and Drake, did you like being shown up by two girls?" Laura said after Transfiguration. Laura and Hermione were practicing their transfiguration last night before bed, and they were the only two in the class to make prefect needles out of matches. Ron was upset about this, but Laura made a deal to help him understand it.

"Not all of us are prefect students, Laura." Harry said with Drake nodding his head in agreement.

"Am I the only one of us who has…" Laura pauses to add drama, "Prefect study habits?"

Harry and Drake look at each other and begin to laugh. "You smart alec…" And Laura begins to laugh along with the two as they meet up with the rest of Gryffindors and Slytherins for potions. Every one of them heard about Professor Snape, in fact, both Laura and Harry respect him in the line of potions making and were both prepared for this meeting.

"SIT!" Professor Snape bellowed as he enters the class as everyone took their seat with Laura stuck with Draco Malfoy.

Professor Snape began to read off the name on his list when he stops at Laura's name and looks at Laura with shocked eyes. "Miss Eaglehorn… I'm to guess you're related to Karen Eaglehorn?"

Laura nods her head, "Yes, Professor, She's my mom."

"I see, and then you know some thing about potions." Snape looked at the girl still in shock. Laura nods again, "Show me a potion and I can tell you the name of the potion, what the potion the does, and what in it."

Professor Snape does pick up a yellow potion and sits it in front of Laura. "Then tell me this potion is?"

Laura picks up the potion and sniffs it. "That would be the Draught of the living death. It's one of the more deadly potions where it can render the drinker in a unbreakable sleep. The potion is made up of powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood." Laura finish placing the potion down on the table.

Professor Snape was shocked and quickly said "five points to Gryffindor." The class gasped. Laura Eaglehorn got Snape to give Gryffindor points for the first time…

Professor Snape continued down the list till he smirked. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrate, Tell me what the difference is between powdered munkswood and wolfsbane?"

"They are both the same and it also known as aconite, Professor Snape." Harry quickly responded and Snape looked at Harry in shock.

Professor Snape who didn't want to press the questions on to Harry and more decide to finish the list.

The Class split into pairs and began to work on potion to cure boils, Harry and Ron were working together while Drake worked with Neville and Laura worked with Hermione instead of Malfoy which she was happy about. The class went smoothly for the Gryffindors until class was over.

"Miss Eaglehorn, can I talk to you?"

Laura nodded as the other Gryffindors looked on. Snape saw this and bellowed "Get out before Gryffindor loses points today!"

* * *

Laura came into lunch and everyone in Gryffindor ganged up on her. "What did he do? Did he hurt you? Did he yell?" Laura quickly covered her head and ears when Drake, Harry, and Ron came by and pushed everyone away. "Back off, Laura doesn't need you're questions! It's none of your business what happened." Ron bellowed.

Everyone backed off as Harry and Drake sat down on either side of her and Ron sat in front of her and Hermione soon join them. "What did Professor Snape want, Laura?" Harry asked.

"He asked if I knew my father… My real Father…" Laura said in a soft voice.

"But Toby died four years ago." Drake said but Harry knew who Laura was talking about.

"Laura, he died protecting you, remember…"

"I know, I was only a baby, but he said my father is alive…"

* * *

The next two weeks were quiet after Laura said that, and wrote to Karen about the truth, but the letter didn't reveal anything. But Snape still gave points to Gryffindor for Laura quick thinking in potions. Today was September 18th, Laura woke up and every one of the girls in her dorm wished her a Happy Birthday. It was Wednesday and Laura and Hermione walk down to breakfast sitting next to Harry, Drake, and Ron. "Happy Birthday," Laura smiles her brother and a friends when they said that. "Thanks"

Classes when on as normal, but Hermione asked Laura for some help in the Library as the Gryffindors prepare the common room for a party. An hour later Laura walks up to the common with everyone yelling happy birthday. Laura was so surprised and Thanks everyone and hugs Harry and Drake.

When it came time for Laura to open her eight presents, The Gryffindors gave her a book on advance potions after everyone heard about her first day in potions with Snape. Drake and Harry gave her five chocolate frogs. Karen and the Twins gave her small potion lab kit to work on potions in the common room if she was careful. Her grandma and grandpa Eaglehorn sent her a wolf blanket with the change weather charm to keep her warm or cool when she needed it. Uncle Paul being the nutty muggle loving uncle sent her a muggle cd player and some cds. "Okay…"

Laura opens the card on top of a package with holes in it. It was written in the tribes' native tongue. "This is your guardian, take care… Falco…? My Guardian?" Laura opens the box on the Gryffindors awe as Laura pulls out what looks like a black wolf cub. Drake comes up and studies the cub and his mouth drops open. "It can't be… these guys are rare."

"What Drake..?"

"Laura, you got a guardian, one of the rarest magical dogs on the earth… this one was bred to look like a shadow wolf." Everyone gasp and stood back. "Oh come now, this little guy isn't a shadow wolf." Harry said as he rubs the cub behind the ears. Laura lightly takes the cub and places him on the blanket she got. "He so cute…" Laura said as she looks at the last gift.

She opens it up and in it was a book of theories on potion. "This book is rare, not even mom has this." Laura said as she looks at the card in the package and her eyes widen. Harry and Drake notices this as Laura faints on the spot. Harry take the card of Laura's hand as the Gryffindors tried to wake her up and reads it in shock… 'To my daughter, from your father…'

a/n: AH yes the shocking truth, Laura's father is alive and sends her a gift and now the polls to take who is Laura's Father?

Professor Snape.

Sirius

New Character.

This poll will affect who Laura's father is and bring a shocking lie from her own mother to her knees. The next chapter will talk more about the guardian and flying brooms… stay tune.


	8. A new Seeker and Chaser?

Chapter 7: A new Seeker and Chaser?

Laura was study the young Guardian, as the magical breed of dog was called. She only saw one before, and that guardian left when the owner of him died. Laura put a red collar of him that Karen sent over to for her new "pet."

Laura and the other girls in her Dorm loved him. He was the most playfully little guy Laura has seen since Knight in his younger years. Laura decided to name him Kryo, after her favorite player on the Williamsport Whirlwind Quidditch team. Ron hated the 'mutt' as he called Kryo because of one incident when Kryo jump up on Ron's bed at night and wet his bed. Harry and Drake just laughed.

"He's only a puppy, Ron, he didn't know better yet…" Laura told him.

The other Gryffindors love him, and would sneak up some food for him, and Laura would watch and see what they tried to feel him and stop them if they feed him some thing they shouldn't. Two days after Laura's birthday, was the first flying lesson, Laura, Harry, and Ron were excited.

"What brooms do you guys have?" Ron asked

"We both have Comets, not the best thing for races or playing with a snitch, but their nice learning brooms." Harry said and Laura nodded. Drake sighs, "You two and Quidditch, I swear…"

"That's not nice to swear, Drake." Laura comments as she reads the notice and then gagged. The boys look at Laura and then read the notice. "Dang it, we're flying with Slytherins today." Drake said.

Hermione and Neville were reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages,' Laura just raised and eyebrow at them. "That's not going to help you two, you know." Harry said.

Hermione glared at him, and Laura sighed. "He is right, Hermione, for once…"

"Hey!" Harry interrupted her

"Anyhow…. Flying a broom… is like riding a…a… what are those two wheelie thingies you muggleborns ride on again, Hermione?"

"A Bicycle," Hermione said then looks at Laura, "You sure…"

"Trust me, flying on a broom is like riding a bicycle, once you hop on it and get the basics down, its fun." Harry said.

---

Laura, Ron, Drake, Harry, and Hermione were talking as Madam Hooch comes to class, "Good Afternoon."

"Good Afternoon Madam Hooch," The class answers back as she walks through the middle of two rows of brooms.

"Welcome to Your first flying lesson, side to of a broom, come now hurry"

The class did as they were told, "To summon, say up!" Madam hooch said as the class been to say up as two brooms flew to Laura's and Harry's hands easily. About ten minutes and a bump on Ron's head later, everyone was ready to flying. "Now mount your broom, and on my whistle, gently kick, hover for a moment and come back, ready" Neville got nervous and kick early and his broom started to fly around wildly. Laura quickly flew up after him and catches him as his robe ripped from one of the statue.

"Eaglehorn, How did you learn to fly like that?" Madam Hooch shouts, Laura and Neville faced paled, "I…ummm… learned from my g-grandfather." She said with a shaky voice. Madam hooch nodded and looks at Neville who was holding his arm which he sprung. "Longbottem, Eaglehorn come with me, everyone else stay here, if I see a broom in the air, you'll be gone from Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch."

Harry spotted something drop from Neville's pocket but was picked up by Draco Malfoy. "If that fat lump given this a squeak, he would have remember how to fall." The Slytherins laughed aloud as Harry step forward "Give it here, Malfoy."

"No, I think I'll put it somewhere for Longbottem to find." Draco sneered as he took off, "How about on the roof" and he speed in to the air.

Harry began to mount his broom when Drake and Hermione tried to stop him but Harry when off toward "Give it here, Malfoy before I knock you off your broom." Draco sneer and threw the ball toward one of the towers. Harry when off at a fast speed and catch the ball and stop before he crashed into the tower, when he landed everyone Gryffindor cheered until…

"Harry Potter!" the voice of McGonagall. Harry turned around and saw a very angry face of Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall led Harry to her office where Laura was sitting and waiting. Harry sat next to Laura and sighed. "What are you in for, Harry?" Laura asked.

"I saved Neville's rememball." Harry said as Professor McGonagall returned with a 4th year Gryffindor student. "Eaglehorn, Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I found you a new Seeker and Chaser!" Professor McGonagall had a smile on her face and Oliver's face light up with Laura and Harry blushed at the thought.

"Seeker and Chaser, but you're both first years!" Drake said, but Ron was excited.

"Yeah, Drake, and Oliver wanted to try us out, I'm going tomorrow after breakfast to train with Katie and Angelina, and Harry is meeting with Oliver tomorrow about three in the afternoon." Laura explained. Draco was sneering over to Harry and Laura but neither one of them was pay attention.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't too happy that Harry was rewarded for his flight. Laura stood up and started for the Library and Hermione followed her.

Laura was stand on the one of the ladders in the library reading labels on the book. "Laura, don't you think it unfair Harry didn't get punish?" Hermione was asking as Laura out a book and hands it to Hermione. "It depends on what is fair, Hermione." Laura said as she looks at the books again.

"You think he does deserve it?" Hermione huffed.

"In truth, yes and no," Laura said as she pulls out another book and hands it to Hermione.

"And you're meaning?"

"Yes, cause Harry is a Natural on the broom and was acting on his good nature mind, and No, because Harry didn't listen to Madam Hooch and broke the rules by listening to his heart." Laura said as she climbs down the ladder. Laura took the books and took them up to the librarian who allowed her to check out the books.

"Trust me, Hermione, Harry isn't going to unpunished, my mom will want to know the full story." Laura said as she carries the three books back towards Gryffindor tower.

---

"I can't believe you, Laura, you are supposed to be the one of loyalty… not a tattle-tale," Harry said as Laura was reading her books. "Did you know that Guardians are breed from all magical dogs both tamed and wild…?" Laura said.

"LAURA!" Harry bellowed and Laura looked up, "Harry, I've been in the library the whole time, not writing mom about how you broke the rules to get seeker position."

"Oh great…"

"Besides, I'm not only of loyalty, I'm also wisdom, Drake is of Strength and life, and you're of Courage and leadership, remember that…" Laura said as she continued to read the book and Harry just sighs.

"I know, and who ever is the fox is cunning and clever, and the wild cat is fast and a strategist."

"Oh good, I thought you forgot the legend." Laura said as she found what she was looking for and started to write notes.

"Yeah, how can I lead when I'm the supposed leader of the five of us…"

Laura turned the page and her mouth dropped, "Umm, Harry there's now six of us…"

Harry came behind Laura and his mouth dropped to and read the title of the chapter. "The Guardian of the Sky, Lord of the Air…"

A/n: Ah yes a cliffhanger, I am evil, MAWHAHA. Now back to poll of Laura's father, I only have of one vote for Laura's father, and to you remind who to vote for:

A: Snape

B: Sirius

C: Other Character

This is the last chapter for the vote because the next chapter will reveal her father from your votes. Till next time.


	9. The truth of Fathers and A rat…

A/n: OKAY OKAY, I've been getting evil hate mail, so if you guys want me to continue I will, Sirius was the winner of the polls and this chapter isn't the best I've written so please no hate review and I promise a better chapter.

Also if I read another flame review that says this is a Dumbledore worship story… Rips apart a hardback book of some type This isn't a Dumbledore worship Story, in fact Dumbledore is and be will rare in this story expect where's books call for him or when I feel he's needed!!!

Chapter 8: The truth of Fathers and A rat…

Quidditch Practice and school work began to tried out Harry on a Friday afternoon, Laura came back in and was greeted by Kryo, who attempted to tackle Laura to the floor and failed. "Still working on the charms essay?" Laura asked as she sat down in front of Harry.

"No, the potion essay…"

Laura sighs as she walks up stairs. Kryo walked over to Harry and whimpered lightly. "Kryo, I can't play…"

Kryo whimper as Laura came back down with her back pack and some food for Kryo. "Did Harry forget to feed you, Kryo?"

Kryo Barks at Laura and runs up to the bowl she just placed on the floor. "Sorry, Laura, I've been working on homework all day" Laura nods her head and places her potions and charms book in front of Harry and begins to work.

* * *

Drake walks around the grounds with Hermione as they talked about certain things. "So, your tribe is one of a few tribes of Natives American who still can perform magic?"

"Yeah, somewhat, there are about five tribes in the northeast part of the United States who avoided the force movement from muggles in the past who's still magical and I think seven tribes in the mid-west and around Death Valley. The American witches and Wizards including the Eaglehorn Family protect these tribes from the muggles by being secret keepers for the tribes. It's been like that for three hundred years. But there might be more in Canada, Mexico and the US, The secret keeper prevent that knowledge from being release." Drake explained.

"Do you have a tribal name?"

"In my tribe, my name is Mountain walker, mainly because of my animagus form…" Drake said.

"So it's true then…"

"My tribe believes in teaching magic around the child's fifth birthday and learning their spirit creature at seven years of age."

"Amazing, can I see you're animagus form, Please Drake?"

"Umm… Sorry Hermione… But I like to keep it a secret for now… Only Harry and Laura know my form, both of them are protective of their forms too."

"Laura and Harry are animagus too!"

"Yes, but don't tell them you know. If you begged Laura, she'll rip out of my throat and just Harry… Well let's just say Harry's punishment will be worst then what Laura could do."

Hermione nods her head as they start up to the castle.

* * *

"You told Hermione about the tribe?" Laura asked as Harry, Drake, and Laura met in their usual hiding spot to practice changing and fighting in their animagus forms. Harry was prowling around the room growling as the white lion at Drake.

"Yes, but she can be trusted, Laura, Hermione even asked about the myth about my people be able to become animagus at a young age."

Harry growled and roar lightly at Drake. "Harry is right, Drake, We can't let any one know our forms yet… Mainly Harry's and my…"

"She doesn't know what animals we can become, Harry… But the way she thinks… I swear I think she's a fox or and owl in spirit…" Harry changed back into his human form and looks at Drake

"Better hope she's not a fox…" Harry said with a slight fear in his voice…

* * *

The next morning at Breakfast, two owls landed in front of Laura, Laura sighed as she knew one owl to be her mother's owl, Dusk, but the other one she didn't know who he belong to. Laura took the two letters and feed both of the owls a piece of bacon. Laura stood up from the table as Dusk flew up to Laura shoulder and rests there.

"Okay, Dusk, you can follow me to the common room but then you've got to go home." Laura laughed lightly as she gently storks the dark owl's chest. Laura came up to the portal and mutters the password and walks up to the common room to the couch where she sat down as opens her mother's letter.

_Laura,_

_First I want to say I'm sorry… I lied to both you and Harry about certain things in the past, mainly about your father, Laura. I know on your birthday, you received a book from someone who claimed was your father and that your potion professor told you he was still alive… Yes, Laura, your father is alive, but this was his plan to fake his death and your godfather helped plan his death in America so he could return home and help his best friend, James Potter. Your Father sent you a letter explaining why he did this. I'm so sorry Laura. I hope you'll forgive me for hiding this secret from you._

_Mom_

Laura looked at Dusk with tear streaming down her face, and looked at the other letter as she runs up stairs and cast a silence charm around bed and closed the curtain tightly around her bed before she opens the other letter.

_My dearest Daughter,_

_I am so sorry for not being around for you or my godson, Harry, all this time, I can only imagine how beautiful you've grown and what pranks you pulled on Slytherin. From what I heard you're quite a potion maker like your mum and your godfather, I hope he's proud, the dirty Slytherin. Your Godfather, shockingly enough, is a good person, and I hope he'll tell you himself. I'm sorry I can't come to meet you, Laura, I'm in prison for something I've been framed for and I wish I could get back at the rat who betrayed my friends and myself. I lived in America for two years and fell in love with your mother, as beautiful as she is, we were going to be married when your mother found out she was going to have you. But plans changed when your godfather warned me if I stayed in America with your mom, something terrible would happen to both you and your mother. So your godfather, your mother, and I faked my death to fool everyone in America and I Left back for England to protect you… I'm sorry, my dearest Laura, as soon as I'm cleared and the rat is in jail, I'll protect from your godfather, any danger you could come across, and any boys who tries to ask you out on date. AH HA I knew I would get you embarrassed. Farewell, my daughter, we will be together again very soon._

_Your Father,_

_Sirius Black_

_PS: if you find a rat with a miss toe, show him to Dumbledore._

Tears were pooling on her pillow as Laura finishes reading the letter, "You were trying to protect me, dad, but why…"

* * *

The next day, Laura told Harry and Ron about the letters while Hermione and Drake were in the library. "If he was framed, why is he asking for a rat?"

"You're asking me Harry… Besides I've never seen a rat with a missing toe…" Laura sighed as she stood up. "I'm still fatherless though, guys, and Mom is still sad because of this…"

Ron looks at Harry and then Laura who now has tear threatening to appear from her eyes, "I got to go." Ron said as he ran out and Harry decided to follow leaves Laura who now had her head down.

Ron and Harry came running to Gryffindor common room as Ron when up to the boy dorm. "Harry, I'm getting Scabbers quick."

"Why, Ron, he couldn't be the rat Sirius told Laura about…" Harry said as Ron grabbed the sleeping rat and gently places him in his cage.

"I think he is, Harry, He's missing a toe like he said in his letter, and I want to make sure." Ron said with a sheepish grin on his face.

Harry looked in the cage with the sleeping rat and notice the missing toe, but quickly pushes it to the side a slight angry boiling in him as Ron and him walks toward Professor Dumbledore's office

* * *

"So what do I hold the pleasure for this visit, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he offers the boys a lemon drop. Both boys politely said "no thanks" as Harry and Ron took a seat and Ron place Scabbers cage in front of Dumbledore.

Harry Explain the letter Laura got from Sirius and the ending asking her if she found a rat missing a toe to show it to Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore looked at the cage with the still sleeping rat as he freezes the rat in place. "Mr. Weasley place him on the floor."

Ron did so and stood back with Harry as Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the rat changed into a man with a rat like face. "Peter, how good to see you again."

* * *

Laura came down from breakfast the next day with Ron, Drake, Hermione, and Harry smiling at Laura. Laura mutters "good morning" and begins to drink some hot coco and grabs some fruit.

Harry pulls out a Daily Prophet, "You know Laura there's an interesting article in the Daily Prophet today."

Laura looks and read the head line on the front page and her eyes widen.

**_The Rat Catch, the Truth comes out, and Black is a Free Man._**

Laura looks at Harry and Ron, "My Dad is a free man…."

"And he wants to meet his daughter today, Mom sent us a letter and says he coming here to meet us really soon." Harry said and Laura quickly ran out of the great hall. Harry pats Ron on the back, "Thanks Ron."

"As much as she drives me nuts, I rather see her happy." Ron said smiling as Dumbledore comes up to Harry and Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I been asked to tell you that Sirius would like to meet the boy to found Peter."

Ron's face turned white, "What…"

"Mustn't keep Sirius waiting, Harry and Ron," Drake said jokily to both boys as Harry and Ron followed Professor Dumbledore to the gates where Laura was happily waiting for him.

A Man enters through the gates next to Hagrid who was laughing. Laura stepped outside to see the man in front of her. He had short black hair and a small beard, and was wear reddish and blue robes. He stops a few feet from Laura who stood there looking at this strange man, "Dad?"

The man smiles at Laura and opens his arms as Laura ran into Sirius's arms and hugs him. As he hugs her, he begins think his dreams finally came true and his nightmares has ended. Laura was thinking the same thing but the thing that kept repeating in her mind was, 'I have my father back.'


End file.
